Pregunta a los Teen Titans
by Keyla Logan Roth
Summary: nuestros héroes favoritos están aquí para contestar sus preguntas, cualquier tipo de preguntas sean personales o no (no le digan a Robin ni a Raven que dije eso :P)
1. Introducción

Holiwis!

hoy ustedes van a poder hacer preguntas a…. ¡LOS JÓVENES TITANES! cualquier tipo de preguntas sean personales o no

Rv-¿disculpa? no pueden ser preguntas personales

Rb- Raven tiene razón, que sean preguntas solo de lo que hacemos como héroes

Keyli- yo hago lo que se me de la gana chico semáforo, y si no estas de acuerdo te llevo a el mismísimo infierno

Rb- sabes que, después de todo la idea no es tan mala- dijo temblando de miedo

Keyli- bueno empecemos, les hare una pregunta a cada uno, luego veremos, que les manden preguntas (también se puede a la autora)

todos- de acuerdo

Keyli- muy bien, estimado joven Chico Bestia, cuéntenos ¿tiene usted alguna atracción sentimental hacia la joven gótica de nombre Raven?

Cb- WTF? ¿Qué dijiste?- dijo sin saber ni un carajo de lo que había dicho ¬¬

Keyli- ¡AL DIABLO LA FORMALIDAD! Chico Bestia, wey ¿te gusta Raven?

Cb- ah, así si te entiendo, y no, no me gusta

Cy- bestita mentiroso, ayer que te fuiste revise tu diario ultra secreto- dijo sacando un diario color verde con cadenas, candados, advertencias y conjuros para que nadie mas que el entrara- mencionabas en cada parte a mi hermanita de cuanto la amabas, que soñaste que tenían hijos y blablabla, pero lo que no me agrado fue en una página después en la que describiste perfectamente la "elaboración de hijos" que tuviste con mi hermanita en un sueño- esto ultimo lo dijo con una vos de ultratumba y sacando su cañón sónico para matarlo

Rv- ¿¡QUE!? ¡de esta no te salvas Chico Bestia!- después de decir esto le salieron tentáculos para matar a Chico Bestia

Cb- ¡PATITAS PARA LAS QUE QUIERO!- se convirtió en un correcaminos para huir de las dos personas que lo querían matar

Keyli- bueno, mientras esperamos a que Chico Bestia venga todo rostizado y traumado seguimos con las preguntas, Robín ¿Has tenido un sueño húmedo con cierta pelirroja?- dije poniendo mirada picara

Rb- ¿¡QUE!? por si no lo sabias esas cosas son personales- se puso mas rojo que su traje

Keyli- no lo seria si no has tenido uno XD

St- ¿Qué es un "sueño húmedo" Robín?

Rb- no te arruinare tu inocencia Star

Keyli- bueno, Star ¿Qué quisiste decir cuando dijiste: "alguien esta tocando mis glebnarcks"?

St- que alguien tenía posadas sus manos sobre mis pechos

Keyli- muy bien, ya que Raven ya termino de traumar a Bestita, Raven amiga ¿Qué sentiste cuando te enteraste de que Chico Bestia había escrito es sobre ti en su diario?

Rv- vergüenza y coraje

Keyli- Cyborg, dime ¿ya tienes la boda planeada de Raven y Chico Bestia?

Cy- si, desde hace un mes y los que comenten preguntas están invitados

Keyli- muy bien, te sugiero que hagas tu famoso pastel 8 capas y 5 tipos de glaseado

eso a sido todo por hoy, recuerden que los que comenten van a estar invitados a la boda de Raven y Chico Bestia, bueno adiós nos vemos


	2. El plan ultra secreto de Cyborg

**_Keyla Logan Roth-Personalidad: es una chica hiperactiva que en la única materia que es buena es en química (así en la materia odiada por todos soy buena) y deporte (cualquiera)_**

 ** _Vestimenta- usa una blusa negra pegada a el cuerpo de manga corta con arriba una chamarra de color violeta oscuro arremangada hasta el codo y abierta, unos pantalones de mezclilla oscura, unos converse de el mismo color de su chamarra y un paño en el cabello usado como diadema en color negro_**

 ** _Apariencia: tiene unos ojos verde menta (ósea un color verde muy claro) cabello antiguamente negro azulado que ahora es gris casi blanco (si me teñí el pelo a petición de mis primas Liliath y Luz) de piel muy blanca (parezco casi alvina) y de complexión delgada_**

 ** _Gustos- todo lo que sea dulce le encanta, la comida italiana es su favorita, su flor favorita es la magnolia, le gustan los colores fosforescentes (cualquiera menos rosa) y el negro_**

 ** _Poderes- tiene el poder de hipnotizar a la gente y controla la nieve y sus derivados (agua, hielo)_**

Katia Logan- Primero que nada ¡Hola Keyli!, es la primera vez que leo un fic tuyo... creo XD

Keyli- ¡hola a ti también Katia! y bueno nunca nadie ah leído un fic mío por que este es el primero XD °3°, oye nuestros nombres empiezan con k y nuestro apellido es Logan, ¿seremos hermanas? *Q*

Katia Logan- Chico bestia te amo, ahora si la pregunta ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de Raven?

Cb- bueno - le susurra a el oído- su sonrisa y sus ojos amatista

Robin 7-7 ¿Por qué eres tan castroso en TTG!?

Rb- pues es la culpa de los creadores no la mía, hasta a mi me parece castroso ese tipo

Starfire ¿Enserio que le viste a ese semaforo?

St- a el semaforo, pues solo se utiliza cuando las personas manejan ¿no?

Keyli- Star se refiere a Robin

St- oh, en ese caso pues le veo la cara, la capa, su ropa…

Keyli- no Star, en serio que eres muy inocente, se refiere a que te gusta de Robin

St- ah- se sonroja- pues yo solo lo veo como un amigo

Rv- Star eso es mentira, ayer me dijiste que te encantaba ese aire misterioso que llevaba con su mascara y…

St- ¡AMIGA RAVEN! ¡TE DIJE QUE ERA UN SECRETO!

Katia Logan- Cyborg *Q* ¡Eres uno de mis titanes favoritos!

Cy- pues gracias y que bueno

Katia Logan- Eso es todo n.n las preguntas para Raven seran después

Keyli - claro, cuando gustes puedes hacerle preguntas

DrabeMalfoy- me gusta mucho espero con ansias el siguieente cap no tardes porfa  
PD:soy nueva en esto asiq talves me ayudes bueno es si qieres vale? bueno bye

Keyli- que bueno que te guste la idea, tardare dependiendo de cuanto tarden en llegar las preguntas así que si tardo mucho no me culpen a mi que quiero completar al menos 3 hojas o 2 1/2 hojas, yo también soy nueva en esto y claro que te ayudare :D

Keyli- les hare 2 preguntas a Raven y Chico Bestia ¿ok?

Todos- J si

Keyli- Raven, por favor ven a este cuarto- dije abriéndole la puerta de un cuarto

Rv- ¿y ahora que?

Keyli- Raven ¿Qué te gusta mas de Chico Bestia?

Rv- yo solo lo veo como un amigo- se sonroja- y pues, mm su sonrisa

Keyli- Rae ¿Por qué no admites que te gusta?

Rv- por que yo no me puedo enamorar, soy mitad demonio, la hija de Trigon, es estúpido que el se enamore de mi además, la emoción de el amor me trae serios problemas en cuanto a mis poderes

Keyli- bien llama a Chico Bestia

Rv- sale de el cuarto- Chico Bestia te llaman

Cb- entra a el cuarto- me llamabas Dari- se dirige a mi

Keyli- si ¿tienes una foto que nos muestres de cuando eras pequeño?

Cb- si, aquí esta- saca de su bolsillo una foto de un niño pequeño de piel trigueña cabello rubio y ojos verdes- antes de que me mordiera ese maldito mono verde era así

Keyli- que kawaii eras *Q* eras como Honey Senpai (los que vean "Ouran High School Host Club" me entenderán) , dime ¿te gustaría volver a ser a así y sabes cantar?

Cb- si me gustaría volver a ser como era y no, no se cantar muy bien que digamos

Keyli- mentiroso, ayer te escuche en tu cuarto cantando y cantas bien

Cb- ¿estabas espiando?

Keyli- aquí quien ase las preguntas soy yo, ¡SIGUIENTE PREGUNTA!

27- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa los amo chicos caracteriza lo mejor de mi infancia  
raven y chico bestia hacen la mejor pareja de este mundo.

Todos- que bueno que somos parte de tu infancia J

Rv- por ultima vez Chico Bestia y yo no somos pareja

Cy- hay! hermanita no seas aguafiestas, además eso lo veremos después de mi plan ultra secreto muajajajajaja- ríe como maniático

27- CHICO BESTIA ERES LO ME RAVEN ERES SUPER COOL... ay que pena pero bueno chicos a todos hacen el mejor equipo de super heroes de este y todos los tiempo

Todos- pues gracias J

Keyli- eso a sido todo por hoy

Rb- no olviden dejar reviews

Cy- si comentan estarán invitados no solo a la boda si no también sabrán de mi plan ultra secreto muajajajaja

Cb- por favor, que no sea tu mismo plan para unir a Robin y a Star

Rb- si, no nos vuelvas a poner en un corral, con las luces apagadas y de fondo una música un tanto sensual

St- fue horrible, dejen reviews (hace su carita kawaii)

Keyli- ustedes pueden crear a su personaje dejando en un review la información de este


	3. El plan ultra secreto de Cyborg ll

**_Katia Logan- apariencia: una chica de buen cuerpo, de cabello color durazno, de tez palida, de baja estatura_**

 ** _Vestimenta: un leotardo y unos flats (zapatos planos)_**

Katia Logan- Oh! me alegra que estes escribiendo, hacen falta más escritores por aquí xD  
Hermanitaaaa! w *la abraza*

Keyli- hermanaaaaaaaa

Katia Logan- Primero, todos fuera!

Todos- ok, nadie nos quiere L

Pregunta para: Rae-rae.. 7w7r ¿Puedes hacer salir tu emoción de amor por un segundo? (Si es que deja salir su emocion encierrala con Chico Bestia) xD

Rv- si puedo dejarla salir, pero mejor no, ya me imagino las barbaridades que ah de andar diciendo

Rv Amor- oh pero Rae, ambas sabemos que nos gusta ch…- le tapa la boca Raven (original)

Rv- ¡NO DIGAS IDIOTECES!

Keyli- creo que no es bueno dejar a RvAmor sola con Cb,es que podrian hacer "cosas malas"

Katia Logan- Pregunta para Cy: ¿Abeja o Jinx?

Cy- bueno no me gusta ninguna, pero en todo caso seria Abeja pues Jinx es novia de Kid Flash, pero solo veo a Abeja como una amiga

Keyli- saca un cartel por detrás de el que dice: mentiroso, te escuche esribiendole una canción a ella

Katia Logan- Pregunta para Cy: ¿Ya esta listo el plan BBRae?

Cy- obviamente, al final se los digo ;)

Katia Logan- Pregunta para Kole: ¿Te gusta Jericho? 3 a mi si 3

Kole- no conozco a ningún Jericho

Keyli- es este- le muestra una foto de Jericho-

Kole- ¡ÓRALE! mm pues ¿tal vez?

Katia Logan- Pregunta para Starfire: ¿Que harías si volviera minina?

St- mataría a esa p*t , luego mandaría sus restos de mi3rd4 a China y me balería m4dr35 si me demandan, por que esa p3nd3j4 se lo merece

Rb- ¡STAR! ¿¡DONDE APRENDISTE A DECIR ESO!?

St- pues, Cyborg y Chico Bestia cada vez que se pelean dicen eso, Raven se la pasa diciéndole esas palabras a Cb cuando no la deja en paz…

Rb- ¡DEBEN DEJAR DE DECIR ESO FRENTE A STAR!

St- pero amigo Robin, la mayoría lo aprendí de ti, cada vez que insultas a los villanos o a Slade

Rb- cambio de planes, ya pueden decir sus barbaridades

Katia Logan- Pregunta para Chico flash: ¿te gusta Jinx?

KF- pues es mi novia y me gusta un 8

Jx- ¿¡DISCULPA?!

KF- por que si lo volteas te da infinito :3

Jx- awww, Wally eres un amor- lo besa

Todos- ¿¡DESDE CUNDO SALEN?! ¿¡WALLY!?

Keyli- le susurro a Kid Flash y Jinx- denme 100 pesos y se los quitó de encima

Jx- bueno ten- me da los 100 pesos

Keyli- ¡TODOS AQUÍ CALMENSE! ¡SI QUIEREN SABER DE ESTO BUSQUEN EN WIKIPEDIA! ¡Y EL NOMBRE DE KID FLASH ES WALLY WESTER, POR SI AS MOSCAS!

GATITA MARKASS- HOLIS DARI , AQUÍ TAMBIEN TE SIGO ¿SABES QUIEN SOY?.

Keyli- mm, tengo una corazonada y Kass y Gatita me suenan mucho a alguien que conocí en cierto foro mm ¿Gatita Star? si no lo eres disculpa

GATITA MARKASS- BUENO AQUI TE DEJO ALGUNAS PREGUNTILLAS , DE PASO A LA AUTORA TAMBIEN T-T.

Keyli- adelante con esas preguntas

GATITA MARKASS- STARFIRE: ¿QUÉ HARIAS SI ROBIN FUERA RAPATADO POR SLADE?

St- oh muy sencillo, lo llevaría directo a el espacio y convertiría en polvo intergaláctico a ese p3nd3j0- se le ponen los ojos totalmente verdes

GATITA MARKASS- RAVEN: ¿QUÉ PARTE DE TU CUERPO TE GUSTA?.

Rv- sinceramente estoy feliz con mi cuerpo pero creo que mas los ojos, aunque le tengo amor y odio a mis ojos

Keyli- ¿por?

Rv- me gusta el color y todo eso pero no me ayudan cuando estoy cerca de mucho chicos, no pregunten

Cb- esos hijos de pu*4 ¿¡QUIENES ERAN!?

Keyli- aquí quien hace las preguntas soy yo y los que dejan reviews ¡SIGUIENTE PREGUNTA!- le susurro a Raven- listo ya te salve, mis 100 pesos (soy mexicana por si las moscas :P)

Rv- ten- me da mis $100

GATITA MARKASS- KEYLA LOGAN: ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE ODIAS DE LAS PERSONAS? .

Keyli- odio, pero odio de odio que metan su cuchara de viernes en una platica ala que no les invitaron (que se metan a la platica y opinen sin que los inviten, por si las moscas)

GATITA MARKASS- LUEGO NOS LEEMOS BYE MUÑECA

Keyli- bye linda

Cy- es hora de mi plan ultra secreto muajaja- ríe como maniático

keyli- espera, antes me van a responder 2 preguntas Robin y Star, por favor pasen a este cuarto, primero Robin

Rb- bien- entra a el cuarto-

Keyli- Robin ¿Por qué usas mascara si ya todos sabemos que tienes los ojos turquesa y que te llamas Richard (Dick) Grayson?

Rb- ¿¡QUE?! ¿¡COMO SABEN MI IDENTIDAD?!

Keyli- pues, aquí esta en wikipedia- le enseño un registro de wikipedia suyo en mi celular-

Rb- maldito internet ¿y todos lo saben?

Keyli- pues si, Starfire cayó desmayada a verte sin mascara

Rb- bueno si todos lo saben mejor me quito la mascara- se quita la mascara dejando ver sus hermosos ojos turquesa y ustedes ya se lo imaginan todo guapo-

Keyli- tomo una foto y la subo a twitter, faebook, instagram, pinterest, wattpad, google+, y todas las redes sociales habidas y por haber - si, se quito la mascara al fin

Rb- ¡DARIELA KEYLA G. T.!

Keyli- bueno la siguiente pregunta ¿Qué sentiste cuando Star te beso?

Rb- bueno, sorpresa, pero supe que fue para aprender mi idioma

Keyli- no Robin, me refiero a Tokio

Rb- pues nervios y mariposas en el estomago

Keyli- ok, trae a Star Por favor

Rb- sale del cuarto- Star te hablan

St- voy- entra a el cuarto- me hablabas

Keyli- si, entre nosotras y los demás espectadores que no dirán nada ¿te gusta Robin?

St- mm, bueno si, me gusta y mucho, pero no me atrevo a decírselo

Keyli- bueno ¿me darías $500 y hago que se te declare?

St- ¿Por qué tan caro?

Keyli- entre nosotras Robin es un cobarde y me tomará tiempo hacerlo

St- hecho- me da $500-

Keyli- ¿te ah gustado alguien mas de el equipo que no sea Robin?

St- al principio sentía una atracción sentimental hacia Chico Bestia, pero a el le gusta Raven y me di por vencida pero luego me enamore de Robin

Keyli- bien ahora puedes irte

DE VUELTA AL LINVING (ahí están todos)

Keyli- quisiera hacerte una pregunta Terra

Tr- adelante- decía soltando un espejo porque estaba maquillándose

Keyli- ¿Por qué no te das por vencida?, que Chico Bestia no te ama

Tr- claro que me ama

Cb- mentira, yo amo a otra persona, ni loco me enamoraría de alguien como tu

Cy- si, bestita esta enamorado de Ra….- Chico Bestia le tapa la boca

Cb- no digas esas p1nch35 y put45 p3nd3j4d45

Cy- tu no participaras en el plan BBRae por ser así Terra, los demás menos nuestra pareja de enamorados y Terra reúnanse en la habitación de Robin

Rb- ¿Por qué en la mía?

Cy-porque YOLO (N/A: que buena respuesta Cy)

Cy- muy bien, las personas que hagan preguntas pregunten al menos 2 preguntas relacionadas a el BBRae, los restantes tengan esta lista- les entrega una lista así:

 ** _Plan BBRae:_**

 ** _Hombres- hablen con bestita sobre esto_**

 ** _Mujeres- reúnanse todas y jueguen verdad o reto y cuando le toque a Raven y diga que verdad pregúntele quien le gusta y fastídienla hasta que diga que Cb_**

 ** _Todos el viernes por la noche- haremos una Party hard y nos emborracharemos y jugaremos a la botella y con un mecanismo hare que al principio y al final le toquen a BB y Rae_**

 ** _Plan B (por si no funciona)- haremos lo mismo que con Starfire y Robin_**

 ** _Capitanes:_**

 ** _Mujeres- Hombres-_**

 ** _Starfire y Keyli Cyborg y Robin_**

Cy- este plan debe funcionar

Keyli- Cy ¿Qué hay dentro de ese gran estante que trajiste?

Cy- mis otros planes, como el plan Robstar que fue un fracaso, otros próximos planes como el de Kole y Jericho, Hot Spot y Argenta, y mas

Keyli- te falta el de Cybee

Cy- ¡ESE NO ESTA EN MIS PLANES!

todos- pero en los nuestros si

Keyli- eso a sido todo por hoy ya saben el plan este capitulo fue un poquito mas largo, bye


	4. preguntas incomodas

**_Katia Logan-Apariencia: es una chica de piel clara con cabello color durazno hasta la cintura, ojos verdes,_**

 ** _Vestimenta- un leotardo amarillo clarito con lazos y unas botas blancas con rayas en diagonal naranjas..._**

 ** _Personalidad- Ella es demasiado optimista, le encanta jugar videojuegos y molestar xD_**

 ** _Luz (mi prima)- Apariencia: una chica de buen cuerpo, de tez clara, ojos café claro muy (pero muy) brillantes, cabello negro ondulado hasta la cintura_**

 ** _Vestimenta- Una blusa hasta el codo azul, un short (muy corto) del mismo color que su blusa, un cinturón sencillo de color café (caído como el que usa Raven), unas pulseras en color café, unos zapatos de pulsera planos color azul y una diadema en color azul con un pequeño moño del mismo color de la diadema_**

 ** _Personalidad- una chica un poco seria pero al mismo tiempo muy dulce y optimista, y tiene un don increíble para cantar (en serio)_**

 ** _Poderes- tiene una gran fuerza y destreza haciendo acrobacias, puede leer mentes y entrar o poseer el cuerpo de otras personas_**

Keyli- Bueno, las preguntas

Ryuzaky- Esta genial el fic, ya extrañaba este tipo de fic y tambien humillar a chico bestia y avergonzar a raven xD

Keyli- adelante pasen a avergonzarlos

Ryuzaky- Para raven: sientes alguna tipa de atracción por chico bestia? ,¿has leído algun fanfic bbrae?¿porque te gusta golpear a chico bestia, a caso te gusta el tema del masoquismo?

Rv- no sienta nada por el- dijo un poco roja- si eh leído fanfics bbrae por que cyborg me obliga, golpeo a Chico Bestia porque se lo merece, y no no me gusta eso de amor masoquismo

Ryuzaky- Para chico bestia: que tal las heridas que te dejaron raven y cyborg?,¿desde cuando te empezó a gustar raven?, has tenido pensamientos "inocentes" de raven? (Sarcasmo en inocente xD)

Cb- eh esta bien te acostumbras después de tener tantas a el dolor de espalda especialmente

Cy, Rv- ¿¡DISCALPA?! NOSOTROS SOLAMENTE TE DIMOS BOFETADAS

Cb- uh, si pero a mí de pequeño me maltrataban y torturaban, en especial la espalda

Todos- ¡¿ENCERIO!?

Cb- si, te acostumbras a el dolor de las cicatrices, nunca me sanaron del todo, pero bueno olvidemos esto y respondiendo a tu pregunta pues…mm… am… desde hace un año- esto último lo dice en susurro, mira que pervertido, claro que no eh tenido pensamientos "inocentes" sobre ella, lo del sueño fue por que siempre tengo la manía de escribir mis sueños

Ryuzaky- Cyborg: eres fanatico del bbrae?,¿desde cuando?,¿despues de tu accidente, que le paso a tu masculinidad? Has tenido inconvenientes a la hora del "acción"? (No me odies xD)¿hay alguien que te guste?

Cy- si soy un fanático total desde que bestita le regaló ese pollo a Rae, ¿disculpame? esas cosas son privadas y pues eso es una de las pocas partes de mi cuerpo que estan bien, para tu información yo no digo esas cosas de mi vida sexual y si fuera así soy limpio y puro, y si, desde ayer salgo con abeja

Ryuzaky- Robin: te reto a explicarle a star los sueños humedos

Rb- bien, creo que va siendo hora de que deje de ser tan inocente

15 MINUTOS DESPUÉS….

Rb- y esos Star son los sueños húmedos

St- que horror

Ryuzaki-Para Rb- ¿sigues en contacto con batman?,

Rb- si

Ryuzaky- Rb: ¿por qué en los jovenes titanes en acción eres un enano paranoico, presumido, gracioso y obsesionado con todo?

Keyli- por que eso es lo que es XD

Rb- cállate Dariela (es mi primer nombre) y no se

Ryuzaky- ¿que tanto te gusta star?

Rb- le susurra- mucho, ni te imaginas

Ryuzaky- ¿tendras algun diario como el de chico bestia?

Rb- no, yo no soy tan tonto como para hacer eso

Ryuzaky- Star:¿te gusta el amigo robin?

St- si me gusta mucho- dijo en un susurro hacia Ryuzaky (ustedes y sus nombres raros)

Ryuzaky- ¿en tu planeta a que edad es "legal" o permitido el matrimonio?

St- desde los 10 años

Ryuzaky- ¿Qué opinas de tu versión en los jovenes titanes en acción?

St- glorioso, se parece tanto a mi

Ryuzaky- Para todos:¿ ya vieron su nueva película "teen tittan vs la liga de la justicia"?,¿que opinan de sus nuevas versiones?

Todos- no, pero el sábado Keyli nos enseña la pelicula

Katia Logan- Hola, yo otra vez hermanita 3 Uuuuh! al fin el plan BBRae 7w7r

Keyli- hola hermanita y si por fin gracias a Azar y X´Hal

Katia Logan- Pregunta para Terra: ¿tiene alma? por que en verdad lo dudo 7—7

Todos (menos Terra)- también nosotros lo dudamos y mucho

Tr- ¿disculpa? claro que tengo alma, solo que ustedes n se dignan de verla

Katia Logan- regunta para Cyborg: ¿Dejarias a Abeja por mi? xD (plx que se encele Abeja)

Cy- si la dejaría por ti- le guiña el ojo

Ab- ¿Cómo?

Cy- el día en que yo me muera XD

Ab- no juegues así chispitas

Katia Logan- Pregunta para Jericho: ¡Te amooo! ¿te casarias conmigo? ok bueno ya UwUr ¿como sería tu chica perfecta?

Jericho- señala su boca

Keyli- ten te regaló esta tableta ahí puedes escribir

Jc- escribe en su tableta: "no te conozco así que no me casaría contigo, y seria bueno" se acerca mucho a Katia para que mire lo que tiene escrito "como Kole"

Katia Logan- Pregunta para Veloz: ¿te gusta Aqualad? por que hacen linda pareja ewe

Vz- hay que asco wey, soy heterosexual, no gay

Katia Logan- Pregunta para mi hermanita: ¿Que edad tienes?

Keyli- 15 años, el 9 de diciembre cumplo 16

Katia Logan- Vale, adiós n.n

Ryuzaky-Cb: ¿que ha pasado con la bestia interna?

Cb- pues puede decirse que la mantengo oculta, ahora se lo que siente Raven

Ryuzaky- Cb- ¿te gusta que raven te golpe?

Cb- mm no, tiene mano pesada esa mujer

Ryuzaky- Cy: ¿cuál es tu rendimiento de aceite xD?

Cy- eso no te incumbe

Ryuzaky- Y yo suguiero que encierres a chico bestia y a raven en una habitación hasta que hablen de sus sentimientos xD

Cy- ese es el plan B

Ryuzaky- Star:¿cual es tu fantasía mas profunda que tienes con robin?

St- se acerca- casarme con el

Ryuzaky- St: ¿has visto alguna vez a dic sin su máscara de robin?

St- se sonroja- mm si

Rv- Star, ¿como fue eso?

St- bueno…

FLASH BACK…

Robin y Starfire estaban sentados en la azotea platicando (solo eso no se imaginen cochinadas)

St- Robin, ¿te confieso algo?

Rb- claro Star dime

St- mi nombre real no es Starfire, si no Koryand´r, lo cual significa estrella de fuego en Tamaran y lo adopte como un alias, aunque si lo traducimos bien seria Koriana Anders

Rb- bueno, yo también te eh de confesar algo

St- si amigo Robin

Rb- mi verdadero nombre es Richard (Dick) Grayson

St- sinceramente, siempre pensé que Robin era tu nombre real, y ¿Por qué tienes esa mascara?

Rb- simple, desde muy pequeño me acostumbre a usarla, cando era ayudante de Batman y también cuando era acróbata

St- wow, siempre pensé que era porque tenias los ojos caídos

Rb- jejejeje, no ¿quieres ver mis ojos?

St-wow si amigo

Rb- de acuerdo- se pone una mano en la máscara y se la quita con cuidado dejando ver unos ojos turquesa muy bellos y a una Starfire sangrando de la nariz

Rb- ¡STARFIRE! ¿estás bien? estas sangrado de la nariz

St- estoy perfectamente-se limpio el hilillo de sangre avergonzada

FIN DEL FLASHBACK…

Rb- Star, te dije que no digieras nada de eso

Ryuzaky- Robin ¿cuantos años tienes?¿planeas casarte alguna vez?

Rb- tengo 17, y bueno solo si el destino lo desea me podre casar

Ryuzaky- ¿cuantos hijos tendras con star?

Rb- ¡SOLO SOMOS AMIGOS!

Luz- hola,yo no dejo review por que me da hueva, primita ¿puedo hacerles unas preguntas?

Keyli- adelante Luz

Luz- bien, ¿Cuántos años tienen? (solo los originales y Terra también)

Cy- 19

Rb- 17

Cb- 17

St-16

Rv- 16

Tr- 15

Luz-¿cuál es su canción favorita Rae y Bestita?

Cb- animals, de marron 5

Rv- Glowing in the dark, de girl and the dreamcatcher

Luz- Rae ¿es cierto que eres la princesa de Azarath?

Rv- mm, no ¿Por qué haces esas preguntas? vamos, obvio no lo soy- dijo con notable nerviosismo y sudando frio

Keyli- Rae ¿y esta tiara que encontré en tu cuarto que es?

Rv- ¡ESAS SON COSAS PRIVADAS! ¡DAME ESO!

St- amiga Raven ¿¡ERES LA PRINCESA DE AZARATH?!

Rv- ya va siendo hora de que les diga que mm si- dijo nerviosa

Cy- increíble Rae, de todo mundo me imaginaba pero menos de ti

Rv- como dijo Slade dijo una vez: los callados tienen grandes secretos (N/A: creo que dijo eso XD) y no solo eso, mm, digamos que Azarath es uno de los planetas elementales y este representa el elemento de la Luna o la Noche, así que soy princesa de la Luna

St- wiii, yo soy de las estrellas, luego les explicamos chicos

Luz- ¿Rae, ya leíste el fanfic de "Jóvenes Titanes sexta temporada"? y ¿tienes una hermana gemela llamada Pigeon?

Rv- mm, no, mi madre se caso de nuevo así que tengo 4 hermanastros, y ninguno es mi gemela y no se llaman Pigeon

Rb- ¿y como se llaman?

Rv- Los nombrare de mayor a menor: Daniel le sigue Marco y mis hermanas Mellizas: Melisa y Clarisa

Liliath (mi prima)- holap, Terra ¿Por qué eres tan odiosa, horrible, castrosa, tonta, torpe, traidora y p*t4

Tr- lo serás tu

Keyli- mira quien lo dice, la que se la pasa maquillándose, y tratando de ponerse bonita que por cierto no hiso buen efecto el maquillaje tratando de hacerte hermosa

Tr- tu también te maquillas y las otras 2 de aquí también (señalando a Rae y Star)

Keyli, Rv, St- no nos maquillamos

_ ** _Vamos a ver como las chicas juegan Verdad o reto_**

St- verdad o reto a Raven

Rv- reto

St- le susurra a su oído algo que la hizo ponerse roja de golpe- ¿lo harás?

Rv- ¡CLARO QUE NO! ¿¡COMO CHING4D05 CREES QUE VOY A HACER ESO?!

St- simple, le pides que se quite la camisa y le tomas una foto

Rv- Star yo respeto la privacidad de la gente

St- anda Rae

Rv- bueno- se pone completamente roja- quedare traumada

 ** _EN EL CUARTO DE BB_**

Raven- Chico Bestia, mm, ¿me harías un favor?- toca la puerta

Cb- dime Rae- die mientras abre la puerta y sorpresa todo estaba limpio

Rv- bueno, mm, veras etto, bueno, Star me pidió, que am- estaba completamente roja, y lo peor no tenia la capa para taparse por que estaba en pijama

Cb- dime- luego se quedo mirando a Raven que estaba en un short violeta (muy corto) y una blusa de tirantes, pensando esto le salió un hilillo de sangre de su nariz

Rv- am- miro a Cb sangrando de la nariz- ¿te encuentras bien? estas sangrando de la nariz

Cb- mm, perdón- se tapa la nariz pero Raven pone sus manos cerca de su nariz y le sale un resplandor celes de sus manos e instantáneamente deja de sangrar- gracias

Rv- ok, el favor, es am, uh, como decirte

Cb- déjame adivinar, ¿te pidieron que me quitara la camisa y me tomaras una foto?

Rv, etto, si ¿Cómo supiste?- dijo avergonzada

Cb- según el plan bbrae de Cy, tienen que hacer eso- dijo sacando una hoja del plan

Rv- ¿de donde la sacaste?

Cb- de los archivos de Cyborg, fue simple solo tenía 14 capas de decodificación de 12 números-dijo como si fuera la cosa mas simple del mundo dejando a Rae muy sorprendida y le da una hoja- ten te ayudara a predecir que va a pasar

Rv- gracias

Cb- y bueno, mejor entra

Rv- ¿para?

Cb- para que tomes la foto, debemos actuar como si funcionara el plan si nos harán lo mismo que Star y Robin- dijo temblando

Rv- uh, no lo menciones

Cb- ok- se despoja de su camisa y adivinen sorpresa tiene músculos, no tan exagerados y marcados como Cyborg y Robin pero si tiene y se ve que es bastante fuerte (N/A: *¬* (se me cae la baba) *¬*)- toma esa tonta foto

Rv- ok- dijo sacando de quien sabe donde un celular con una funda de Panda- listo hagamos como si esto nunca hubiera pasado

Cb- lo mismo digo

Keyli- dejen sus reviews y próximamente creare un singfic RobStar, tragico pero lindo

Todos- bye


	5. Los reinos elementales

Keyli- hola chicos y chicas este es un capituló especial de el plan **_bbrae ,_** donde como dijo Cyborg en un plan el viernes iban a hacer party hard y bueno empezemos

* * *

VIERNES EN LA NOCHE EN LA TORRE T...

todos estaban emborrachados menos Raven y Cb ya que sabían el plan de Cyborg y Cyborg había aportado jugar a la botella y todos aceptaron

 **1 RONDA...**

Rv y Cb

estos hicieron como si se dieran un beso, pero la verdad era fingido

Cy- Raven y bestita por siempre

Rv- si, si lo que digas- dijo simulando que estaba borracha ( **N/A: que gran actriz** )

Cb- si, si por siempre- dijo simulando también que estaba borracho

 **2 RONDA...**

Rv y Rb

no le quedó otro medio a Raven que besarlo, pero el lo hizo con lengua,a St y Cb les hervía la sangre al ver esa escena

Rv- detente- dijo tratando de quitárselo de encima

Rb- ¿pero por que? tus labios son muy suaves, carnosos y deliciosos- tan meloso dijo eso que me dieron ganas de vomitar arcoiris

Rv- quítate- le dio una cachetada ( **N/A: no se si en otros lugares se dice así pero en México le decimos así a las bofetadas** )- yo me voy a dormir

Cb- yo también

Cy- aburridos

* * *

EN EL PASILLO...

Rv- que horror, me tendré que lavar la boca 2 veces

Cb- ¿fue real?

Rv- obvio, por que crees que le di una bofetada

Cb- jejejeje, creo que tendrán que hacer un plan RobRae ahora

Rv- ni sueñes, Starfire me mataría

Cb- ¿que sigue en la lista?- dijo checando la lista

Rv- parece, que obligarnos a besarnos- dijo muy roja

Cb- que infame, por que Cyborg nos hace esto

Rv- no lo se, oh espera, por que según el es fanatico del **_bbrae_** _-_ dijo sarcásticamente- me voy a dormir

Cb- espera, antes, te mm, quiero preguntar algo- un poco nervioso

Rv- dime

Cb- etto, mm, tu sabes, digo mm, con tus poderes puedes hasta detener el tiempo y...- muy nervioso

Rv- dime, eres mi amigo y puedes decirme

Cb- es que tengo a un amigo con la enfermedad de sakutia y...

Rv- ¿que es el Sakutia?

Cb- es una enfermedad muy extraña causada por una extraña especie de mono verde el cual tras su mordedura infecta un veneno el cual es capaz de matar a la persona afectada, hasta hoy solo se a creado un antídoto para esa enfermedad, y fue su padre quien lo creo y sus facciones se volvieron un poco abstract actas

Rv- cuentame ¿ese amigo tuyo es de piel y cabello verde, con colmillos y que no se atreve a decirle a su amiga que es el?

Cb-¿cómo lo sabes?

Rv- en veces me gustaría que estas paginas de Wikipedia no existieran, pero me ayuda a saber mas sobre ustedes- dijo sacando un celular samsung con una funda de panda kawaii **(N/A: en japones Kawaii es lindo o** **adorable)** que tenia un registro en Wikipedia sobre el

Cb- si bueno, yo me preguntaba si am, ¿me podrias quitar la enfermedad por completo?

Rv- no lo se- le salio un brillo celeste en sus manos, y estas las puso sobre la cabeza de Cb- creo que...¡WOW! ¿¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS!?

Cb- ¿que?

Rv- mm, eres, uh, ¡NORMAL!

Cb- ¿¡ENSERIO!?

Rv- si eres rubio de ojos verde, y piel trigueña, las facciones de tu rostro cambiaron bastante y te cambio la voz ( **N/A: si quieren darse una idea de como quedó vayan a deviantart y en el perfil de Shock777 hay un dibujo de el normal** )

Cb- soy igual que antes, ¡GRACIAS RAE!- la abraza y sorpresa esta corresponde al abrazo

Rv- por nada

Cb- ¿es verdad que eres una princesa?

Rv- si, en veces quisiera no serlo

Cb- eso explica mucho

Rv- ¿que?

Cb- tus modales y que aveces suenes refinada

Rv- jejejeje, si eso explica mucho- suelta una pequeña carcajada

Cb- si, ¡SI!,al fin te hice reír- dijo saltando de alegría- mi mayor meta al fin cumplida

Rv- si... ¡ALTO!- se detiene el tiempo sin querer- no otra vez, tengo que mejorar esto- toca el pecho de Chico Bestia

Cb- wow, ¿que paso? ¿detuviste el tiempo?

Rv- si, tengo que mejorar esto, pero esta vez no se por que me rei y no explotó nada... oh espera ya se por que jejejeje que tonta soy, ¿por que no me di cuenta?

Cb- ¿que?

Rv- desde que derroté a Trigon, puedo mostrar emociones

* * *

Keyli- y bueno así estuvieron nuestros tortolitos un rato pero no puedo dejarlo hasta aquí por que mis primas no paran de ching4rm3 que quieren hacer preguntas

Luz- Rae ¿como es tu corona?

Rv- em, es una tiara de plata con zafiros

Liliath- Terra ¿eres virgen?

Tr- ¿te importa? son preguntas personales, y no no lo soy ya tuve mi primera vez con Cb

Cb- ¡MENTIROSA! ¡¿DE DONDE CARAJO SACAS ESO?!

Tr- no te hagas el inocente, ya tuvimos nuestra primera vez

Cb- ¡ERES UNA PUT4! ¿¡CUANDO FUE!?

Tr- cuando nos conocimos

Cb- ¡PUES HABRÁ SIDO QUE ME DROGASTE O VIOLASTE! ¡POR QUE HASTA DONDE YO SE, SIGO SIENDO VIRGEN!

Keyli- uh Terra, no te salio la mentira, a demás ¿quien quisiera acostarse con una rubia teñida cara trasero de camello?

Luz- Terra ¿eres rubia natural?

Tr-si claro que lo soy

Todos- díselo a tus cejas negras

Tr- ella también tiene cejas negras y no le dicen nada- señalando a Raven

Rv- error, mi cabello natural es negro, pero el maldito de Trigon me lo hizo lavanda para no confundirme entre las personas

Tr- bueno ya, no lo soy, soy de cabello negro

Todos- al fin lo admite ¡ALELUYA!

Liliath- prima ¿cuales son los fanfics que mas odias?

Keyli- no hay ninguno que odie, solo que hay unos que no me gusta mucho el contexto de el fanfic como en uno que sigo pero ya aporte ideas para que sea mejor

GATITA MARKASS- HOLAS KEYLA , HOLAS CHICOS :) .

Todos- hola Gatita Markass

SIP ADIVINASTE SI SOY GATITA STAR , TE SEGUÍ DESDE EL MENSAJE QUE DEJASTE EN EL FORO HASTA AQUÍ.

Keyli- que bueno, enserio mi internet no quiere a ese foro

GATITA MARKASS- CREO QUE ME PASE DE LIVIANA CON LAS PREGUNTAS ANTERIORES * PONE CARA TERRORÍFICA* ¡COMENCEMOS!.

Todos- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

GATITA MARKASS- STARFIRE: * ME ESCONDO TRAS KEYLA ANTES DE HACER LA PREGUNTA* ¿Sabes lo que hacen la mamá y el papá para crear a un lindo bebé? .

St- no ¿Qué es lo que hacen?

Dalila (mi gemela)- bueno ya sabes ellos….

Rb- ¡NO LE DIGAS NADA DALILA KENYA G.T. ( **N/A: OK, ESAS SON LAS SIGLAS DE NUESTROS APELLIDOS** )

GATITA MARKASS- ROBIN: ¿ De qué forma le dirías la verdad a Star sobre la pregunta anterior?

Rb- supongo que con la historia de la abeja y la flor, Star te voy a explicar lo de la pregunta anterior

 **15 MINUTOS DESPUÉS…**

St- ya entiendo

GATITA MARKASS- keyla: ¿qué es lo más atrevido que haz hecho? n-n no me odies , nos leemos luego , besitos

Keyli- mm, supongo que hacer parkour ( **N/A: si, se hacer parkour** ) o ponerme en la cuerda al patinar, que es una cuerda para agarrar impulso y dar giros muy veloces y de la cual ya me eh caído y roto un brazo pero no me importa XD y me sigo subiendo ( **N/A:los que ven Soy Luna, sabrán de que cuerda habló** )

Luz- hola ¿Cuál es su anime favorito? soy amante del anime *¬*

Rb- Naruto

Cb- pokemon

Cy- Dragon Ball Z

Rv- Mirai Nikki

St- Candy Candy

Tr- Sailor Moon

Keyli- Rozen Maiden y Mirai Nikki

Luz- ¿vieron Boku no piko? los que estén leyendo esto no lo ponga en el buscador y si lo hacen quedaran traumados

Keyli- si, que horror el opening bastó para traumarme

St- ese anime tiene grandes referencias sexuales y homosexuales

Rv- si, fue horrible

Cb- es un horror

Cb- ese anime es de gays

Tr- es horrible, mis preciados ojos no podrán volver a ver el anime como antes- dijo sonando súper fresa

Liliath y Luz- ¿por que somos mellizas prima?

Keyli- no lose y no les voy a dar "la charla"

Dalila- muy bien ¿Raven por que no nos dijiste que eras una princesa? ¿que es eso de ser una princesa de los elementales?

Rv- no sabia como iban a reaccionar, lo de ser princesa de los elementales es sencillo, hay 7 reinos y de ellos se derivan muchos más los más importantes son: Luna (noche) Estrellas (atardecer) y Sol (día), luego van los demás: Tinieblas, electricidad, tecnología y hay un reino traidor el cuál es el de la tierra que quiso matar a el príncipe (ahora rey) del sol, hay muchas leyendas de como lo hizo pero solo una es verdadera y se los contaré después

Dalila- Kole ¿sabiás que Jericho gusta de ti?

Kl- ¿¡QUE!?

Jr- escribe en su tableta " no la escuches comió mucha azúcar de nuevo" se puso mas rojo que un tomate

Dalila- no viene al caso Jericho- dice comiendo un sobre de azúcar, como Mabel de Gravity Falls

* * *

Keyli- buen hasta el siguiente capitulo, este capitulo se trataba basicamente de preguntas de mis hermanas y primas que mandan sus preguntas por faebook

Todos- no olviden dejar reviews!


	6. declaraciones sorprendentes

**RavenMore- Preguntas: Robin, que harías si te enteraras que el tal Red X es... un viejo conocido tuyo?**

Rb- obvio no lo es

RedX- oye no le digas "eso" y te doy $8,000 pesos

 **RavenMore Y como reaccionarias si te dijeran que en realidad es... Jason?**

RedX- traidora TT-TT

Robin-¿¡QUÉ?! ¿¡ESE JASON?!

 **RavenMore-** **Sí, ese Jason...**

Robin- ¡NO ES POSIBLE QUE TU SEAS JASON!

RedX- pues todo se puede en esta vida…. hermanito

Titanes- WTF?!

Keyli- chicos Robin se desmayo- dije zarandeando de un lado a otro al chico semáforo

 **RavenMore** - **Star, alguna vez has escuchado hablar de una tal... Barbará Gordon?** **Que opinas de ella, y del pasado de esta con cierto petirrojo?**

St- ¿Qué quieren decir con eso?

Todos los restantes (salvo Robin)- que Robin salió con ella

Rb- ¡CALLENSE ANTES DE QUE LES ROMPA LA M4DR3!

St- no pasa nada- se va corriendo a su habitación a llorar, pero principalmente a hacer vudú (oh como se escriba) con un muñeco de esa Barbera Gorda XD

 **RavenMore-** **Chico** **Bestia, para un fiesta de disfraces, nunca se te ha ocurrido vestirte de traje morado, pintarte la cara de blanco y dibujarte una sonrisa siniestra de color rojo (al menos ya tienes el cabello verde). Y de paso, disfrazar a Raven de ropa entallada de colores rojo y negro, además de ponerla una peluca rubia de dos trenzas. Lo has hecho, mínimo para asustar a Robin... o a cualquiera que venga de Ciudad Gótica?**

Cb- tienes razón, lo intentare

Rv- ni se te ocurra disfrazarme

 **RavenMore-** **Y por último, Robin, debido al desastre que ocurre a cada rato allí, no se te ha ocurrido traer a Alfred a la torre, mínimo un día o dos?**

Rb- tienes razón

Alfred - lo siento pero estoy muy ocupado por que el joven amo no para de dejar un tiradero de papeles intentando escribirle un poema a su amor platónico: la señorita Ángela Roth

Rv- ¡REPITE LO DICHO! ¿¡COMO QUE ESE MUJERIEGO LE ENVÍA CARTAS A MI MAMA!?.

Batman- oye niña ten más respeto a tus mayores

Rv- no, yo ya sé de tus manías Alfred ya me las ah dicho

Batman- chismoso, e voy a despedir ¬¬#

Alfred- lo siento, pero me amenazo con un arco y flecha

Arella- hay hijita no seas tan amargada, que Bruce y yo estamos muy felices

Rv-¿Quieres que llore verdad? - se va a el gimnasio por un arco y flecha y lo dispara a las orejas de murciélago de Batman y queda colgado- ¡AHORA DEJA A MI MAMA Y NO TE MATO!

Batman- tengo miedo de tu hija Ángela U¬¬

Arella- tranquilo ya se va a acostumbrar a la idea, no sé cuándo pero lo hará Un.n

Keyli- pasemos a las siguientes preguntas antes de que Raven mate a Batman Un.n

 **Katia Logan- Holi, volvi hermanita *la abraza fuertemente***

Keyli- hermanita- le devuelvo el abrazo ****

**Katia Logan-Kole te quiero quitar a Jericho UwUr**

Kole- quédatelo no me importa

Jericho- "¿¡DISCULPA!?" escribió en su tableta

Kole- bromeaba, te quiero

Jericho- solo se limito a darle un beso en la mejilla y dejar a Kole un poco sonrojada ****

 **Katia Logan-Chico flash mi primita te confunde con Veloz xD ¿cambiarias tu traje?**

 ****KF- tu primita es un poco ingenua ¬¬#

Jx- si, pero Wally ella tiene razón, tienes que cambiar de traje

KF- ya ni mi novia me apoya TT_TT

 **Katia Logan-Terra ¿es cierto que tienes fans? por que en realidad no lo creo...**

Keyli- ps yo tampoco lo creo XD

Tr- obvio que tengo, ¡LEVANTE LA MANO QUIEN ES ADMIRADOR MIO!

Keyli- solo 3 personas levantaron la mano y se confundieron con tu nombre y el de Argenta XD ****

**Katia Logan-Rae-rae.. Sabes amo la parejita BBRae ¿alguna vez has leído una fanfic BBRae? y si.. Si xD ¿cual es tu favorito?**

Rv- uno en el que muera Chico Bestia

Cb- ¿Por qué eres tan cruel? TT-TT

 **Katia Logan-y por ultimo Rae...¿te gustaría leer lemon BBRae? No se vale mentir, si quieres dime al oido 7w7r**

 ****Rv- ¿Qué es el Lemon?

St- hasta yo se que es, mira es un pay de limón

Titanes- hay Star ¿Por qué eres tan ingenua?

Dalila- te lo diré en idioma terrestre (fresa) para que Star no entienda: el Lemon es la p3nd3j4d4 que hacemos los adolecentes para que se multiplique esta raza Wey, porque esta del nabo no hacerlo y ósea hello, todo eso lo ponen en fanfics para personas que no tienen vida amorosa e intima Wey (dijo hablando mas fresa que Martina la de una familia de 10)

Rv- eh, mm, obvio no ¬/¬, no soy una pervertida

 **Katia Logan-Aqualad lamento decirte que Cy ya te quito a Abeja.. ¿cual es la titan mas linda? :3** ****

Aqualad- mm, creo que sería Raven, digo es muy linda y todo eso, pero no diré que me gusta porque Cb me mata- dijo señalando a Cb que echaba humo por las orejas de lo enojado que estaba

 **Katia Logan-¿Más y Menos conocen a Melvin? (si se escribe así, no?)**

Más- no conocemos

Menos- a esa tal Melvin

Keyli- yo se las presento, ven Melvin

Melvin- hola

Más- hay papantla

Menos- que linda ****

 **Katia Logan-¡Chico bestia! *lo abraza y le susurra al oido: vamos a poner celosa a Raven, sigue mi juego*  
¿me dejas darte un beso? *mira a Rae con una sonrisa* **

Cb- ¿porque lo haría?

Keyli- ven te digo- le susurro- ya sabemos que te gusta Rae

Cb- ok- besa a mi hermanita, pero beso falso

Rv- Chico Bestia deja de mentir a leguas se ve que es beso falso

Cb- bueno Rae, ya fue mucho ¿me acompañas?

Cy- o si, el plan BBRae esta funcionando

 **Katia Logan- (lo demas lo sigues tu Sis •w•)  
¡Hasta luego hermanita kawaii!**

Keyli- hasta luego hermanita

 **CON RAE Y BESTITA….**

Cb- Raven, ¿me ayudas con algo?

Rv- si, di…- sus palabras fueron selladas por un beso del cambia formas

Raven, lo quería y mucho pero no se imagino nunca que este la quería, ella dejo todos esos pensamientos a un lado y puso sus manos en el cuello de Garfield y le correspondió, este puso sus manos en la cintura de la chica, fue un bello momento ambos se encontraban felices pero el oxigeno tuvo que faltar **(N/A- ese maldito oxigeno, siempre arruina esos lindos momentos ¬¬#)** se separaron

Cb- Rae…, te quiero y mucho

Rv- yo también te quiero- lo abraza y después este lo besa tiernamente

Cy- ¡HAY QUE LINDOS!- sale de su cabeza de una coladera con una cámara ( **N/A: estaban afuera y en las calles hay coladeras** ) ¡TENGO TODO FILMADO! ¡ESTO VA PARA MI PÁGINA BBRAE!

Rv- subes eso y te llevo a el mismísimo infierno

Cy- lo siento pequeña pero ya lo subí, esto será una mina, ya 355 le dieron me gusta y 244 comentaron, mira hay vienen los paparazis- señalando a un montón de paparazis

Rv y Cb- ¡CORRE!- se van corriendo como alma que se la lleva el diablo

Keyli- eso a sido todo por hoy, recuerden dejar reviews, y visitar mi otra historia, hasta luego,

Dalila- y mis disculpas por lo que le pedí a mi prima que pusiera de el Lemon, no juzgo a personas que hacen o leen eso, perdón si les afecto

Cy- vayan a el song-fic de Keyla esta muy padre

St- llore con eso

Liliath y Luz- nosotras también

Rb- ¿Por qué me mataste a mi? U¬¬

Keyli- ya no digan spoilers, pasen a ver mi historia, esta un poco triste pero yo creo que buena,

TODOS- ¡NOS LEEMOS LUEGO!


End file.
